Doctor, Doctor
by flooj9235
Summary: Veronica has a crush on the resident Followers doctor, and winds up in Julie's exam room every time she gets scuffed up. Julie notices, Veronica is awkward, and they're cute at the end. Written to force myself to actually finish something. Maybe inspired by a very old kmeme prompt?


Hi everyone, long time no see! If you're following me on AO3, you've already seen this. I figured I should let you all know I'm still around. Work has been busy, and staring at a computer all day doesn't make it easy to come home and write. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello again, Veronica," the mohawked doctor said as she stepped into the tent.

"Hey Julie." The scribe grinned from her spot on the exam table, cradling her arm gingerly. "Fancy meeting you here."

Julie Farkas reached for Veronica's hand. "Yes. Let me see. What did you get yourself into today?"

The brunette shrugged and let Julie inspect her hand and wrist. The doctor's fingers were gentle against her skin, and Veronica suppressed a shiver before answering. "Six and I were out and about, and there were some geckos. I tried punching one, but it ducked and I kind of hit a rock instead."

The doctor hummed sympathetically and continued gently feeling for injury. She apologized when her fingers pressed into a tender spot and Veronica cringed. "I don't think it's broken. Just a sprain." Julie found a compression wrap in a footlocker and made sure it was clean, then returned to Veronica's side. "Tell me if it's too tight."

Veronica nodded and extended her arm once again, allowing the doctor to begin wrapping it. She watched as Julie's fingers wound the bandage around her arm, the doctor's fingers barely brushing her skin.

"You know," Julie murmured, tightening the bandage a bit more, "this is the third time in two weeks you've been here. If I didn't know better, I would say you're trying to get hurt."

Veronica laughed but didn't answer right away. "Maybe I'm just clumsy?"

"Arcade says you're quite graceful with your power fist," the doctor countered gently.

Veronica swallowed and stared at her lap. She felt heat begin to creep up her neck and did her best to will away her blush. "He talks too much."

Julie chuckled as she guided the scribe to turn her arm, then grew serious as she finished the wrapping. "As your doctor, I have to ask: are you trying to hurt yourself, Veronica? I know with war looming — "

"No! I'm not, honestly." Shame washed over the scribe and she ducked her head so she wouldn't have to risk making eye contact. "Sorry. I just... No. War's scary, but I wouldn't do anything like that on purpose."

"Good." Julie ran her fingers over Veronica's lightly. "Can you feel that?"

Veronica nodded and flexed her hand experimentally. Everything felt like it was in working order, and she began plotting the best way to exit the Mormon Fort without losing any more of her dignity.

A finger lifted her chin and Veronica found herself staring up at the doctor's soft smile.

"You don't need to have an excuse to come see me," Julie murmured. She leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to Veronica's forehead, then stood and straightened her lab coat.

Veronica's cheeks felt like they were on fire, and when she tried to speak, all she managed was a few jumbled syllables that sounded more like a squeak.

"Be more careful this time. Doctor's orders." Julie smiled at her own words and began to leave the tent.

"Julie!" Veronica hardly realized she'd spoken before the doctor paused and gave her a curious look. The scribe struggled for words and wished the ground would swallow her up. "How much?" She motioned toward the wrap on her arm helplessly.

The doctor smiled and shook her head. "Nothing."

"Really? I mean, uh…" The brunette cleared her throat. "Sorry. But c'mon, I owe you something."

"... Such as?"

Veronica swallowed a rush of nerves. "Dinner?"

The mohawked doctor raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Uh, y'know, like a date, I guess." Veronica faltered. "Oh god. I totally misread the whole kiss on the forehead thing, didn't I? Sorry, I can just — "

"Dinner would be nice," Julie cut in, amusement playing across her face.

The scribe did her best not to sag in relief and smiled, suddenly giddy. "Seriously?"

Julie's chin dipped in a nod.

"Okay. Awesome. Yeah." Veronica told herself to shut up. "When? In a few days, or tonight, or…? What time? I can totally get us onto the Strip, by the way, if you want. Oh, and—"

The doctor silenced Veronica with a gentle finger on her lips and smiled. "Surprise me. I usually take a break at sunset. The rest is up to you."

Veronica gazed up at the doctor and nodded silently. She allowed Julie to help her to her feet and stood there biting her lip uncertainly. "Hey, doc?"

Julie paused at the tent flap once again.

Veronica stretched up on her toes and pressed a kiss to the doctor's cheek. "See you tonight." She caught a glimpse of a silly smile forming on Julie's face before she fled with flaming cheeks. A giddy smile of her own began forming as she jogged through Freeside. She had a date to plan.


End file.
